Vestella Wiki
Welcome to Vestella! This site will be our main hub for keeping track of all the places we go, people we meet, and shenanigans we get into during out adventures in the lands of Vestella All pages for The Parasite Arc are complete! 'New to the Darvin arc: 'Dream Log, Tigo, Namwich Setting Vestella A continent made up of six adjacent islands overseen by the Nine Mothers Esparrus The central landmass and melting pot of Vestella where our campaign takes place Darvin Humanity's homeland and Vestella's northernmost island, coincidentally the setting for Arc 2. The Under A vast and perilous network of caves and caverns beneath the surface of Vestella Religion Information on the Five Fathers and Nine Mothers of Vestella, including notable followers The Battle at Fellrock The big battle that finished off the first story arc in Esparrus, and several characters as well House Rules A list of the house rules used in this campaign- crits, Spell Stones, etc Dreaming in Darvin A record of the dreams the Darvin party have had so far. The Heroes of Fellrock Mars Changeling sorcerer with a myriad of aliases, all of which sometimes forget to blink Ivan, son of Tukov Dwarf fighter with good armor, a big beard, questionable morals, and a short temper Enra Greenleaf Halfling druid trained by Alvaerelle after barely escaping Thornhill, the moral compass Walnut Probably (Deceased) Half-elf bard happy to follow people he just met to his own express demise Shaw Aarakocra ranger who is apparently not into vore, or like, showing up Darvin Party- a good name will find us Count Django Goretower Just'' your classic half-orc wizard, flavor text flavor text'' Gael Aasimar paladin flavor text flavor text I dunno yet :0 Hilda A freaky fungus druid horse gal thing Kazuma Mitsuraika Elderly human samurai who was once very powerful, now sets out again Esparran Towns Bristol The northern member of the "big four," this diverse city is built into/around the Zema Mountain Ellery A small forest town east of Bristol with a giant tree and magic garden at its heart Fellrock The quiet town which has been relegated to the past tense- where it all began Nordrake A fortified mining town with a small but strong economy and military Thuradin A new town that will stand where Fellrock once stood Under-Bristol A decidedly dangerous, funnel-shaped city beneath the Zema Mountain Darvinian Towns Tigo The small, sleepy village where our heroes(?) acquired their quest Namwich Capitol of the Nam clan, certain Hilda eats dogs Applebide Renowned for its apple orchards and abnormally large armadillo population Catine Hidden in plain sight, home to a hostile warrior clan and countless endangered flora New Ursa Secluded in both geography and culture, the "finish line" Bematsu Darvin's western most settlement, echoing tones of feudal era Japan Esparran Characters Alvaerelle An immensely powerful elven druid who trained Enra and lives near Ellery Belafein Torana Head of the Black Cloud- powerful, magical, and mysterious (oh, and crazy) Brilledille The dwarven guard captain and mayor of Nordrake who helped defeat Relz Captain Thuradin Tydrom (Deceased) The dwarven guard captain and mayor of Bristol who died valiantly in The Battle at Fellrock Karven Ditko A powerful, wandering human ranger tracking Redd the Goblin Kezias Former Aasimar cleric of Lux damned to live in the Under, powerful ally of the party Lucina Powerful wizard, ally of Kezias, briefly spoke to Enra telepathically Redd the Goblin An infamously clever goblin bandit captain with a notable bounty on his head Relzrureos (Deceased) A legendary black dragon who was infected by the queen parasite and killed by the party Swarthy Spearo (Deceased) Formerly a handicapped, curmudgeon merchant-middle-man in Bristol, currently fertilizer Vance Once one of the strongest warriors in all of Esparrus, human paladin Vance has now fallen ill Vavith Nosebreaker Hot-tempered, powerful, and furious at Mars- this goliath is second-in-charge in Bristol Zerron A very powerful and mysterious rogue, once hired by Swarthy to kill a family Darvinian Characters Nezari Sketchy street magician, skilled illusion wizard, fragile twig That Good, Good Map Category:Browse